1884 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published Canada * Thomas Cowherd, The Emigrant Mechanic and Other Tales in Verse Together with Numerous Songs Upon Canadian Subjects. * Isabella Valancy Crawford, Old Spookses' Pass, Malcolm's Katie, and Other Poems.Keith, W. J., "Poetry in English: 1867-1918", article in ''The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009 Published at author's expense.Gustafson, Ralph, ''The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books * James McIntyre. Musings on the Banks of the Canadian Thames. London, ON.Carole Gerson and Gwendolyn Davies, ed. Canadian Poetry from the Beginnings Through the First World War. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart NCL, 1994. Print. * Barry Straton. Lays of Love and Miscellaneous poems. Saint John, NB.Rebecca Rankin, "Barry Straton," New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia, St. Thomas University, STU.ca, Web, June 10, 2012. United Kingdom * Robert Browning, Ferishtah's Fancies''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Andrew Lang, Rhymes à la Mode * Amy Levy, A Minor Poet, and Other Verse * Algernon Charles Swinburne, A Midsummer Holiday, and Other Poems United States * Thomas Bailey Aldrich, Mercedes and Later Lyrics''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Louise Imogen Guiney, Songs at the Start * Sidney Lanier, Poems, published posthumously * Joaquin Miller, Memorie and Rime * Edmund Clarence Stedman, Songs and Ballads * Henry Timrod, ''Katie Other * Rosalia de Castro, En las orillas del Sar, Galician Spanish poet, writing in Spanish Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 14 – Kostas Varnalis Κώστας Βάρναλης, (died 1974), Greek * March 28 – Angelos Sikelianos Άγγελος Σικελιανός (died 1951), Greek poet and playwright * April 2 - John Collings Squire (died 1958), English poet, writer, historian, and influential literary editor of the post-World War I period * June 29 - Francis Brett Young (died 1954), English novelist and poet * July 24 - Donald Evans (died 1921), American poet, publisher, music critic and journalist * July 29 - Eunice Tietjens (died 1944), American poet, novelist, journalist, children's author, lecturer, and editor * August 8- Sara Teasdale * November 5 - James Elroy Flecker (died 1915), English poet, novelist and playwright * December 31 - George Sylvester Viereck (died 1962), German-American poet, writer, and propagandist ;Also: ** Edith Alice Mary Harper, aka Anna Wickham (died 1947), British poet with strong Australian connections ** Leknath Ponday, Indian, Nepali-language poetDas, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 17 – Charles Stuart Calverley, 82, English poet and wit * February 28 – Matsudaira Teru 松平照 also called "Teruhime" 照姫, literally translated, "Princess Teru" (born 1832), Japanese, late Edo and early Meiji period aristocrat and skilled waka poet who instructed Matsudaira Katamori in poetry and calligraphy * March 19 – Elias Lönnrot, 81, Finnish philologist and collector of traditional Finnish oral poetry best known for composing the Kalevala, the Finnish national epic compiled from national folklore * John Harris, English poet See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry